Too Late
by TacoNinja808
Summary: Haru has been kidnapped by a mafia family. How will her husband Gokudera react when he finds her? Rated M for gore, and language. Warning: Character Death.


**It's raining. Pouring down. Striking the ground.**

'P_itter patter.' _

_**The sound the droplets make when the hit a surface.**_

_**I didn't care. I ignored. Even if it soaked my hair, so now it's in my face.**_

_**Or the fact that it made my suit uncomfortably cling to my body. **_

_**I need to get to her. NOW.**_

_**I ran to the abandoned warehouse.**_

_**A minor subordinate told me where she is.**_

_**A month ago she disappeared. Got kidnapped by a some small mafia family.**_

_**The last day I saw her before she was kidnapped. We had a fight.**_

_ ''Hayato-kun! How many times must you do this!?" She yelled at me. I lit my cigarette, and took a big inhale of it._

_"Tch shut up stupid woman!" I regretted those words. _

_I let my temper get the best of me. I don't want her to cry._

_The woman who I love. Gokudera Haru._

_I see tears threatening to leak at the corner of her big, adorable, hazel eyes._

_"Don't call me that you bastard! It's not my fault that I'm worried! You were two weeks late on coming back from your mission, and you had to spend a week in the hospital!" The tears fall down her cheeks._

_I can feel my heart brake at the sight, but my temper is still at large._

_"It's no big deal. Your just making a big god damn deal over it! Quit fucking worrying over nothing BAKA!" I yell at her._

_I can tell from one look in my wife's eyes that she is hurt._

_Her lips tremble. Soon she'll wail, and then my heart would fully snap._

_I HATE seeing her cry, but yet I still make her cry._

_All thanks to my temper._

_She ran out of the house, slamming the chestnut door shut. The noise echos around the house._

_The time is midnight, and it's raining._

_"HARU WAIT!" I call out to her, running out of the door._

_Slamming the door just as hard._

**_I had searched for her, but never found her. I had waited thinking maybe she went to stay in a hotel._**

**_She was clearly upset._**

**_Last week we got information that a small, low life, mafia family had kidnapped her._**

**_They threatened to do many things. Right as soon as I found out I've been doing everything I can do, but not hard enough._**

**_For I am too late._**

**_I stare at the body on the cement floor of the warehouse. _**

**_The body lays in a pool of crimson red. The pool grew larger, and larger._**

**_Tears fall silently down my face as I stare at those lifeless, hazel pools._**

**_Her chocolate brown hair is spread out. Blood seeps into it._**

**_It's obvious she was crying. I can see the remains of the salty liquid's path._**

**_ It gleamed in the small lighting that flickered on, and off._**

**_I fall to my knees. Tears dripping of face onto the floor._**

**_Cuts covered her legs, arms, face, everywhere._**

**_Her torso is ripped open. Organs that should be inside._**

**_Are outside on the floor. I feel nausea seeing her stomach._**

**_Her liver. Her intestine. Most importantly._**

**_Her heart._**

**_At that very moment my heart shattered into billions, and billions of pieces. _**

**_Our last conversation was a fight. If I didn't let my temper get the best of me then she wouldn't have ran out._**

**_She wouldn't had gone through physical pain. She would still be using that shinning smile of her's._**

**_Saying 'Hahi!' when ever she got surprised, or worried._**

**_She wouldn't be... DEAD._**

**_"HAHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" I scream her name. The tears continue to fall._**

**_My chest throbs. It hurts so, so much_**

**_I miss embracing her. Kissing those soft lips good morning, and good night. _**

**_I hesitantly place my hand on her bloody wrist. The blood on it is dry._**

**_Her skin is so pale, and cold._**

**_I feel my red cell buzz in my pocket._**

**_I wail again._**

**_I shakily grab out my cell._**

**_'Did you find her?' is the message._**

**_It's from Tenth._**

**_I sniffle at the question._**

**_It just made the pain worst._**

**_I slowly replied to the message._**

**_'She's dead' after sending it. I throw the phone across the room in rage._**

**_I WILL kill those bastards._**

**_I may have been too late to save her, but I WILL avenge her!_**

**_I grip onto her small, pale, frail wrist tighter._**

**_The tears fall down to the cold, blood soaked floor._**

**_I continue to cry, and wail out her name._**

**_The woman who I loved is gone. FOREVER._**

**_It's my fault she had to meet such a gruesome fate._**

**_I punch the ground with my free hand._**

**_It hurts too much. To see those usually full of life eyes be dull. Lifeless._**

**_"I promise Haru. I will avenge you. Your killers WILL pay." I whisper to the her._**

**_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_**

**_Soooooo_**

**_How did I do? This is my first tragedy/character death._**

**_So it would be nice to know how I did!_**

**_I hope you liked it!_**


End file.
